Redención
by Piltra76
Summary: Los últimos acontecimientos en el equipo pasan factura a David.


CAPITULO 1

Este último año había sido muy duro. La salida de Emily, los problemas de Derek con su pasado, Reid y la muerte de Maeve y el asesinato de Erin a manos de un antiguo agente del FBI, como venganza contra Alex y Erin, habían dejado al equipo bastante tocado. Él se veía a sí mismo como el padre que debía cuidar de sus hijos de los males del mundo exterior, pero sentía que había fracasado, sobretodo por no haber sido capaz de salvar a Erin del Imitador. Sí, al final lo habían cazado, él lo había cazado, pero a un precio muy alto, con la muerte de la Jefa Strauss y él que casi mata a Morgan por culpa del Imitador. La confianza entre los miembros estaba intacta, pero David pensaba que no había sido un buen padre.

El hecho de no darse cuenta de que el Imitador iba a por todos los miembros del BAU para enmascarar que realmente quería ir a por Alex, le pesaba en su corazón, como le pesaba no haber llegado a tiempo de estar con Erin.

Después de su vuelta al equipo años atrás sentía que quería dejarlo de nuevo. No tenía fuerzas, estaba cansado y se sentía demasiado mayor.

Desde la marcha de Emily se había acercado más a Penélope. Era su amiga, su confidente. Ella era la única que sabía de su relación con Erin iniciada un año atrás. Ahora cuando se sentía débil acudía a ella. Penélope es todo energía y optimismo. Cuando tienes un problema sabes que la analista conseguirá arrancarte una sonrisa y hará todo lo posible para que olvides tus problemas. Ella consiguió que Derek no cayera en un circulo de autodestrucción después del caso de Chicago. Penélope hacía que el equipo siguiera unido.

Penélope sabía que algo no iba bien, que su amigo estaba a punto de desmoronarse, de tirar la toalla. Por eso últimamente lo cuidaba más. Todas las noches hacía por hablar con él antes de acostarse, intentaba sacarle una pequeña sonrisa cuando David la llamaba en medio de algún caso.

Pero desde hacía una semana era diferente, David buscaba a Penélope. Era él y no Morgan quién llamaba cuando estaban en algún caso que precisaba de los conocimientos informáticos de Penélope. Era algo sutil, pero se estaba convirtiendo en adictivo. Como buen perfilador sabía mantener sus sentimientos bien ocultos al resto de los miembros del equipo, ni Hotch se había percatado.

Esa semana tenían un caso en Alabama. Por lo que les había contado Penélope el SUDES era alguien con bastantes conocimientos de informática, por lo que Hotch pidió a la analítica informática que les acompañara en este caso. Penélope no estaba muy de acuerdo, no estaba hecha para el trabajo de campo, aunque no empuñara un arma ni saliera de la comisaria las pocas veces que había tenido que acompañar al equipo. A regañadientes se metió en el avión.

David por su parte parecía menos ausente que otras veces, aunque no estaba tan hablador como antes. Los viajes en el avión eran ahora silenciosos, o como mucho hablaban del caso que llevaban. La mayoría de las veces estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a Alabama les recibió un calor insoportable. Penélope estaba deseando llegar a la comisaria para montar su puesto y empezar a cazar al SUDES. Dos horas después, el equipo estaba buscando al SUDES y Penélope sentada delante de tres pantallas intentando ayudar a sus compañeros.

El día pasó sin poder avanzar en el caso y los agentes se fueron frustrados a su hotel. J.J. y Alex compartían habitación desde que Emily se había ido a Londres, por lo que Penélope podía disfrutar de una amplia habitación para ella sola. Los chicos como siempre, Reid y Derek y Hotch y Rossi, como llevaban haciendo desde la incorporación de David.

CAPITULO 2

Penélope por fin entró en su habitación y encendió el aire acondicionado a toda potencia. Al menos el hotel tenía piscina y no cerraban en todo el día. Pensó en ir a darse un baño antes de acostarse para poder relajarse del duro día que habían tenido y lo que le esperaba mañana.

Cuando bajó a la piscina ya no quedaba nadie y decidió que por la hora que era estaría sola todo el rato por lo que se metió en el jacuzzi totalmente desnuda.

- _Hola cara mía. _La voz de Dave resonó en sus oídos_._ Pensaba que era un sueño porque se había quedado dormida en el jacuzzi, pero cuando abrió los ojos Dave estaba detrás de ella. Penélope se puso roja, pero David no podía verla.

La boca de Rossi olía a whisky. Arrastraba las palabras. No estaba borracho pero si algo bebido.

- _Rossi… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ La voz de Penélope era apenas un susurro, ya que se moría de vergüenza al saber que ella estaba totalmente desnuda y que Rossi se habría dado cuenta pues había dejado su bañador y su toalla justo al lado de donde estaba ahora David.

- _Pensaba relajarme haciendo unos largos, creía que no habría nadie. Ya sabes que me gusta la soledad para poder dejar vagar mis ideas para el próximo libro, que, por cierto, creo que será una novela negra. Mi primer libro de ficción. Ya tengo algo en mente y nadar me ayuda a poner las ideas en claro._

_ - Me alegro que ya tengas algo pensado para el próximo libro, Dave. Hay que tener la mente despejada. No todo es trabajo._

_ - ¿Puedo?_ Preguntó Rossi, toda vez que se metía en el jacuzzi sin esperar la respuesta de una aturdida Penélope.

- _No se para que preguntas si haces lo que quieres, contestó Penélope, haciendo reír a Dave._

_ - Quería decirte una cosa. Y creo que este es un buen momento ya que estamos relajados y no en un ambiente de trabajo o hablando por teléfono._

_ - Dime, soy todo oídos, dijo Penélope_, poniendo la mano en la oreja a modo de campanilla, lo que hizo que Dave se riera.

- _Gracias. Gracias de corazón. Sin ti, sin tus ánimos estos meses desde la muerte de Erin no se qué habría sido de mí. Había tocado fondo, estaba dispuesto a hacer una locura cuando te presentaste en mi despacho una mañana con una taza de café y una sonrisa. Es cómo si supieras que lo estamos pasando mal. Gracias de verdad._

_ - David…_ Penélope se quedó sin habla. _De verdad que no me tienes que dar las gracias por nada. Lo que hice, lo que hago, lo hago por ti, por nosotros, por el equipo. Sois mi familia. Tengo que cuidaros si vosotros no lo hacéis o tenéis fuerza para hacerlo._

_ - Ya se que somos una familia, pero de todas formas quería darte las gracias. Estaba perdido después del caso del Imitador, con la muer…_

_ - No sigas Dave, no hace falta. Se que me lo agradeces desde el fondo de tu corazón._

_ - Si pudiera demostrarte lo agradecido que estoy…_

Rossi se había acercado más a Penélope. Era consciente de la desnudez de la analista y también se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que se había puesto cuando se metió en el jacuzzi.

Penélope no sabía que hacer, no podía salir del jacuzzi y tampoco quería pedirle a Rossi que se fuera. Intentó alejarse un poco de él, jugando con el agua, como quien está nadando, y consiguió ponerse en frente de David.

De repente David se metió debajo del agua y Penélope notó como agarraba sus pies y la hundía en el agua templada.

_- ¡ Rossi por favor! ¡Eres peor que Henry y eso que solo tiene seis años!_

Las fuertes manos de David la atrajeron hacía él, lo que hizo que Penélope diera un pequeño grito por lo inesperado. David la tenía ahora cogida por la cintura, y Penélope podía notar cómo de excitado se encontraba David. Parece que los rumores que corrían por el FBI eran ciertos.

- _¡David, no! _Gritó Penélope aunque con poca convicción. _Somos amigos, no quiero que una noche lo estropee._

David hizo como que no la oía y siguió recorriendo sus pechos desnudos, ya no solo con su mirada, si no con sus suaves manos.

- _Cara…_ La voz de David se había vuelto ronca por la excitación. _Déjate llevar. Solo esta noche. Lo necesito. Necesito saber que estoy vivo._

Penélope no estaba segura de si debía dejarse llevar o parar las intenciones de David.

- _Rossi, no sigas por favor... _Suplicó Penélope cuando Rossi se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca. _No creo que sea una buena idea, estas bebido. Mañana nos arrepentiremos._

- _Vamos Pen, solo esta noche, solo una vez. Piensa que es mi manera de darte las gracias por estos meses._

Sin esperar respuesta, David se colocó detrás de Penélope y siguió acariciándole con fuerza, lo que hizo que la analista al final se dejara llevar. Era David quien quería llevar el control y Penélope le dejó que fuera él quien dominara la situación.

David se había deshecho ya de su bañador y ambos estaban desnudos en el jacuzzi. La erección del perfilador se apretaba contra la parte baja de Penélope, lo que hacía que ésta sintiera una oleada de placer. De repente David la penetró con fuerza, de un solo golpe. Penélope gritó porque no esperaba que David fuese tan duro.

-_ Dave, me haces daño…_

David hizo como que no la oyó, o en realidad no la oía, porque empujó otra vez más fuerte, más profundo, y otra vez más. La analista no comprendía la actitud de siempre sensible y atento perfilador. Intentó zafarse de las poderosas manos de Dave, pero éste no la soltaba.

David soltó todo lo que tenía, no solo físicamente. El estrés de estos meses, su desesperación, sus miedos, sus inseguridades…

_- Lo siento, Penélope. No era mi intención hacerte daño. No se volverá a repetir._

Al día siguiente el equipo consiguió atrapar al SUDES, con la ayuda de la analista que le tendió una trampa para hacerlo salir de su madriguera.

El viaje de regreso a DC fue más ameno, el caso se había resuelto y David parecía que estaba más hablador que otras veces. Parecía que las cosas volvían a ser como antes.


End file.
